As video applications are being implemented on smartphones and other wireless transmit/receive units (WTRUs), video consumption may be accommodated on devices with widely varying capabilities (e.g., in terms of computing power, memory/storage size, display resolution, display frame rate, etc.). The network and/or transmission channels may have widely varying characteristics (e.g., in terms of packet loss rate, available channel bandwidth, burst error rate, etc.). The video data may be transmitted over wired networks and/or wireless networks.
Scalable video coding may improve the quality of experience for video applications running on devices with different capabilities over heterogeneous networks. Scalable systems may provide multi-layer processing. The inter-layer processing in the multi-layer processing systems may be complex.